


let's kiss and then take off our clothes

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: the lorde collection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, Gendry’s POV, Hockey, Hockey AU, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Party, University AU, i hate parties tbh i dont know why i made that the most common setting, this entire fic is them being horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: all gendry wanted was to finish the semester and make it to the frozen four but a mysterious girl aways finds him at parties and never hangs around long enough for him to effectively fall in love with her((named for the song "perfect places" by lorde!!))





	let's kiss and then take off our clothes

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! i had the idea for a while but i didnt start writing it until the blues won the stanley cup and i had to hear about it like a hundred times a day lol so at least i could associate hockey with something that brought me joy anyways!! i hope you like it!! it's mainly just 6k words of gendrya being horny on main ngl

 

 

 

 

 

**Every night, I live and die**

**Meet somebody, take 'em home**   
**Let's kiss and then take off our clothes**   
**It's just another graceless night, 'cause**

**All of the things we're taking**   
**'Cause we are young and we're ashamed**   
**Send us to perfect places**   
**All of our heroes fading**   
**Now I can't stand to be alone**   
**Let's go to perfect places**

**Perfect Places ~ Lorde**  

 Gendry still isn’t sure why he goes to parties. He hates parties. He hates when people he doesn’t like try to talk to him. He hates his truck always being blocked in when he tries to leave. He hates that after every hockey match, someone throws a party and being on the team demands that he at least makes an appearance. But what he hates most of all is when he shows up to a party that Jon forgets to tell him he isn’t going to. 

What Gendry does like, however, is free beer. He doesn’t mind having to go to a party when he can drink enough that he forgets most of the night. And free beer is always better than beer that you have to pay for. And sometimes, girls talk to him, which isn’t bad. As long as it’s clear that she isn’t very interested in getting to actually know him. He has too much going on with hockey and working and school to have a girlfriend. 

“Ah, fuck,” a girl mutters when he feels free beer splash down his stomach. So much for enjoying one of two things at parties. She stumbles back a little and Gendry has to catch the edge of the counter to keep from swaying. He doesn’t have the best balance after a few drinks. 

Gendry squeezes his eyes shut and groans. He hates when drunk people spill things on him, too. He looks down and the girl reaches for the counter to hand him a towel. Her bottom lip is tucked tight between her teeth as he checks out the damage to his T-shirt. It was a black one, so it wasn’t ruined, but he didn’t care much for spending his evening in a sticky and wet shirt. 

“Do you ever watch where you’re going?” He growls when she hands him the towel. 

The girl stops looking sorry and glares at him. “Okay, no, _you_ walked into me,” she argues. “Fucking hell.”

Gendry thinks that if that’s true, he should probably apologize, but if the girl is already that riled up from him blaming her, he wants to know what would happen if he says, “Sorry, didn’t see you down there.”

The girl scoffs and yanks the towel back from him before he can use it. “Fuck off,” she hisses and wipes her own shirt. She throws the towel back on the counter and looks at her shirt. “It’s gonna stain,” she grumbles. 

Gendry hesitates for a moment. He probably did walk into the girl. And he needed to rinse his shirt, too.

“C’mon. I’ll take you to the bathroom,” he offers. The girl raises her eyebrows.

“I can find the bathroom,” she assures.

“Whatever, then.” Gendry rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the bathroom for himself, but the girl follows him. Gendry slows down to lead her to the bathroom and she pulls the edge of her shirt up to run it under the cold water. The water starts to wash the stain out of her gray band shirt. He can’t let her be under the impression that he’s nice, though. It would ruin his reputation. 

“Are you even old enough to know who the Rolling Stones are?” The girl fakes a laugh.

“That’s hilarious. You should be a fucking comedian,” she says and gives him a mocking grin. 

“You have quite the mouth on you.”

“Keep patronizing me and maybe your mouth will be on the floor,” she says with a tilt of her head. Gendry raises his hands in mock surrender. She’s half his size.

“You’re violent, too.”

The girl rolls her eyes and inspects her shirt. “Violent? I could show you violent.”

Gendry raises his eyebrows and the girl eyes him for a moment. 

This is how Gendry finds himself pressing her against the bathroom door with swollen lips while she leaves hickeys on his neck a few moments later.

* * *

Gendry asked the girl for her phone number (even though he hadn’t asked a girl that in quite a while), or even her name, before she left the party last weekend, but she only shrugged and left. He tried not to think about her, but it was difficult when a few of his teammates kept prodding him about the hickeys. Even if he got away with wearing hoodies to hide them every other moment of the past week, his gear didn’t hide his neck during practice. 

“What was her name?” Robb asks again and Gendry shrugs, using everything in him not to scowl and tell him to just shut the fuck up about it. It doesn’t matter who she is because it’s not any of their business.

“So did you just forget her name after you shagged her, then?” Theon asks.

Gendry shakes his head. “She didn’t tell me what it was,” he says, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. They had been a bit inebriated, but Gendry was positive that they had only kissed. He just couldn’t find the energy to correct Theon when he wouldn’t believe him anyway.

Robb grins and shakes his head. “He forgot it,” he says to Theon, before he passes him the puck.

“Whatever,” Gendry mutters and swipes the puck from Theon. 

* * *

“What do you mean you aren’t coming tonight?” Gendry sighs. “I’m already here! You couldn’t have told me this after the game?”

“Look, Gendry, Dany is only off work a few nights a week and it happens that she had another Friday night off,” Jon argues. Gendry groans. “You’re a big boy, Gendry. You can handle another party by yourself,” he assures. Gendry rolls his eyes and groans again. 

He would have just gone home if he hadn’t seen the girl walking towards him in a tight black dress. He hangs up the phone without saying anything else to Jon and raises his eyebrows at her.

“You’ll catch flies,” she mocks and taps his chin with the backs of her fingers.

“That’s an interesting dress for a college party,” he comments.

“It’s because I came from a dinner party,” she shrugs and steps inside the house. He follows her. 

“I came from a hockey game,” Gendry says.

“So, that’s why you stink.” Gendry tries to discreetly smell his shirt. He took a shower after his game. She glances back and nearly smirks at him. 

“I’m kidding,” she says with a smile and starts to pour a drink when they reach the kitchen. She fills her cup almost to the lip with Coke and then pours just a little bit of rum in. Gendry stares at her for a moment. “What was the point of even adding rum to that? You’re not even gonna get buzzed.”

The girl smirks. “This one’s for you,” she says and hands him the cup before she pours another cup only half full with Coke. 

Gendry rolls his eyes at her, but drinks enough of the Coke so he can add the correct amount of rum to it. She smirks at him and brings her free hand up to his neck. She pushes aside his hoodie and runs her fingers along one of the mostly-faded hickeys. “You definitely left your mark,” Gendry grumbles. 

She grins. She glances down to his lips, but whips her face around to one of the doorways. “And then I said—“ Gendry hears Robb from on his hockey team talking outside the kitchen door, and tries to route an escape in his head. They’d interrogate this poor girl if they saw him talking to her. He takes a step back towards the other door in the kitchen and starts to mumble an excuse. 

“I can’t hear you. Is there somewhere else we can talk?” She asks, turning her head towards him. 

Gendry nods and reaches for her hand. They step out of the door right before Robb walks into the kitchen with Theon behind him, and Gendry lets out a quiet sigh of relief. They weave through the crowd and Gendry leads her to the closed door hiding the staircase. They squeeze past the crowd to get through the door to the stairwell without attracting any other people upstairs.

“Do you live here?” She asks when the door is safely shut behind them.

“No.” She raises her eyebrows at him. “It’s my mate’s place,” Gendry says. “He won’t mind.” Grey Worm wouldn’t mind because he was currently doing enough shots to pass out a rhino while trying to work up the courage to talk to Missandei, but if one of Grey’s roommates finds out, Gendry will probably be a dead man. He isn’t going into anyone’s bedroom though, so it’s probably fine. She follows him into a room and he flicks on the lights. 

“Upstairs and all alone?” She teases. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get into my pants,” he can hear the smirk in her voice and turns around. 

“No, we’re just here to talk,” he says back, half-hoping she’s just being sarcastic. 

“Except I’m not wearing pants.” She steps forward. “I’m wearing a dress,” she murmurs and kisses him again. 

Gendry reaches behind him and locks the door. “I’d like very much to get into your dress,” he admits and she laughs at his piss-poor attempt at flirting. She pushes herself up on the bathroom counter and pulls Gendry by his hoodie strings to stand in between her legs. Gendry kisses her again and she reaches for his belt. She unbuckles it and smoothly tugs it from his jeans. His hands reach around her dress to unzip it. The only problem is her dress doesn't have a zipper. It's just a bunch of straps and he doesn't want to untie the wrong one. He grimaces and pulls his lips from hers. 

"Sorry, I can't-" 

"Oh, for fucks sake," she laughs and swiftly unties the top strap on her dress. She shoves the top down to her stomach and grabs his hands to put on her breasts. 

“That is a very complicated dress to wear.”

“You have your hands on my tits and you’re complaining about my confusing dress?”

“Yeah,” Gendry sighs and she smirks as she reaches for the hem of his hoodie.

“Stupid.”

* * *

“Can I get your name now?” He asks. She shrugs and pulls her dress back up to lace while he fixes his pants. 

“Can I get _your_ name?”

“I asked you first,” he protests.

“I asked you second.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“You’ve left me no choice, then.” The girl raises her eyebrows. “I have to call you something. M’lady,” he says.

“No! What year is it? Don’t call me that,” she insists and shoves his shoulder.

“Then tell me your name.”

She smiles at him and pulls a ponytail off of her wrist to tie her now fucked-up hair back. She shakes her head and hops down from the counter. 

"No, but thanks for that,” she says and nods her head towards the counter. She pulls her dress down to its proper length and opens the door.

Gendry stares at the door for a moment before saying, "You're welcome,” but she's already left the room. 

He pushes his hair back down and leaves the bathroom. He thinks about trying to catch up to her, but somehow he knows that if she wants him to find her, he will. He walks down to the kitchen and his throat feels dry. He reaches for and opens up a beer can, but sees Robb walk up to him with Theon close behind.

"Congratulations, Gendry!" He says, pressing a hand to his shoulder. 

"For what?" Gendry asks and raises his eyebrows. 

“I saw you take a girl upstairs, which is pretty impressive, considering you _never_ talk to girls at parties.” Gendry talked to plenty of girls at parties, but tonight was probably the only time that he had actually shagged a girl without going back to his apartment first.

"Uh, yeah, she couldn't hear anything I was saying," He starts to say. 

"Yeah, likely story. Same girl who gave you the hickeys?" Theon asks. Gendry adjusts the collar of his hoodie again. 

"No," Gendry lies. 

"What’s this girl’s name?”

“Don’t know.”

"Jesus, Gendry, you just fucked another girl you didn't know anything about. I didn't think you had it in you, but apparently it just takes a girl you think’s hot to draw out the beast." 

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave, so I'll see you at practice," he says, backing away from Robb and Theon. He couldn’t really stand either of them, but they were fucking good at hockey, so having to deal with them to stay on the team is a price Gendry is willing to pay. 

* * *

 Gendry laces his skates and ignores Theon while he talks about his latest girl. Jon makes eye contact with Gendry and they roll their eyes at each other. Jon’s girlfriend, Daenerys, lightly taps the glass behind them and Jon turns around with a smile. Daenerys makes a heart shape with her hands and Jon’s gives her gooey eyes. Gendry rolls his eyes and starts to skate away from his teammates. He would usually talk with Grey Worm for a bit before Coach Seaworth came out for their warmups, but Grey Worm had once again backed out of flirting with Missandei and all Gendry wanted to do was escape the romance talk. They could be using this time to discuss their game plans that Coach Seaworth had been drilling into them, but _no_. He takes a lap around the ice and absentmindedly scans the audience. His eyes land on a KLU hoodie. He looks up at the wearer and sees _her_. She cut her hair to reach just below her chin and bleached it, but it was definitely her face. He wouldn’t be able to forget the sight of her parted lips last weekend even if he had truly been trying. He raps against the glass and she looks down at him. Her eyes widen for a moment, but she blinks quickly and holds his gaze. She probably didn’t expect to see him here. 

“You can’t wear our competition’s hoodie if you go to this college and if you’re gonna come to our warmups, m’lady,” he says. He has to speak loudly to be heard, but she smirks at him and shrugs. 

“I have to support my brothers somehow,” she replies. 

Gendry shakes his head. “It’s still unacceptable. It’s not your problem that your brothers support the wrong team,” he teases.

The girl shakes her head back. “Hmm, not quite.”

Gendry furrows his eyebrows and starts to ask her what she means, but he’s interrupted by a muffled “Arya, I couldn’t remember if you like butter on your popcorn or not, but I do, so I put butter on half of it.” The girl turns. _Arya_ turns.

“Your name is Arya,” Gendry says. Arya stares down her friend and her friend blushes. “Hey, don’t look at her like that,” Gendry defends. “At least she’s wearing the proper hoodie.” The new girl looks down at her hoodie. 

“What?” The new girl asks.

“Don’t ask,” Arya mumbles. 

She hands Arya the tub of popcorn and stares at Gendry. He shifts a little. “You look like my Uncle Renly,” she says. 

Arya turns to look at him and grins. “Oh my Gods, he totally does.”

Gendry nods. “Um… alright.” He really hopes that the revelation of him looking like an uncle doesn’t deter Arya. 

Coach Seaworth blows his whistle and Arya gives Gendry one last smile before he moves to the center of the ice. He tries not to think about what her now-blonde hair would look like wrapped between his fingers when he’s playing and catches sight of her in the crowd again.

_Arya_. 

Even though Gendry had never really appreciated a name before, he likes that name. 

* * *

“Why are you always alone at parties?” This is only the third party that he had been alone at in a row, but he ignores that fact. 

“My friend keeps ditching me for his girlfriend.”

“Sounds like a git.”

“He is.” Even though Gendry is grateful for Jon’s recent absences, he’s still a git. 

"What are you doing now?"

" _Now_ now?"

"Yeah."

He shrugs. "What do you think I should be doing?" Arya grins and grabs his hand.

“Do you live here?” he asks. Arya turns back to grin at the deja vu from his question and shakes her head. 

“No, but I know someone who does.” She leads him down the hall and stands in front of a doorway with him. 

She leans up to kiss him, but before she does, she says, “Now that you know what my name is, it’s only fair that you tell me yours.”

“Gendry.”

She kisses him and reaches behind her back to twist the doorknob. Arya starts taking her jeans off as soon as the  bathroom door closes. Gendry smiles and pulls his own jeans off. He kisses Arya again. He takes another step forward and she has no choice but to move backwards and traps herself against the wall. His hands run down her arms and hips, and when they reach her bare thighs, Arya jumps up against him. He hoists her legs to his hips and grabs her by the arse to keep her from falling.  He’s glad to know her name so he has something to sigh against her neck.

* * *

She’s all over Jon. And Gendry means _all_ over Jon. She keeps shoving his chest and hangs on his arm and laughs at everything he says. Gendry doesn’t know where Daenerys is tonight, but he has half a mind to call her and ask her what the fuck happened because why is Jon okay with Arya hanging all over him?

Gendry liked it better when Jon didn’t come to the parties. But he can’t really be upset about Jon’s attendance when tonight is his birthday party. 

Gendry didn’t think Jon would treat Daenerys like that, but he really didn’t know anything about his teammates. He had always been the closest with Jon, but Gendry tended to avoid the emotional talks when he had enough to deal with having Hot Pie for a roommate.

The only thing Gendry had been told about his father was that his mother had left him for cheating on her while she had been pregnant with Gendry. He didn’t like the idea of anyone cheating after learning that, and Gendry liked Daenerys. She was kind and funny and Gendry didn’t want Jon to hurt her. 

And he could hardly be surprised by Arya when he had only talked to her a few times. And hooked up with her a few times. He didn’t know her well enough to know that she wouldn’t hook up with someone who had a girlfriend. 

Gendry never even told her whether or not _he_ had a girlfriend because it didn’t come up. He was so used to not kissing people who were already in relationships that he hadn’t even thought about it. He needs to leave the party. He feels stupid for assuming anything about Arya or Jon. 

“What are you so broody for?” Arya asks as she steps in front of the door when he tries to leave. It’s the first time she’s talked to him all night. 

“M’not broody,” he insists.

“You sulked for the past hour and it’s a Saturday night, yet you’re leaving at nine o’clock? That’s broody.”

“Well you were…” Gendry stops himself. He only just learned her name last night. He didn’t know her well enough to say anything about Jon. She raises her eyebrow at him.

“I was what?”

Gendry shrugs. “I have to go home. I have an exam Monday morning,” he lies. 

“Okay, what is your problem?” Her voice drops to a whisper. “We shagged again last night and now you want to pretend like I don’t exist?” She’s probably whispering so that Jon doesn’t hear that she’s seeing him and someone else too. 

“No, I just—I just have a problem with people who have a girlfriend and then flirt with other girls who know that said people already have girlfriends.” 

“Oh my Gods,” Arya sighs. “Look at my face,” she says, slowly, almost as if she were scolding a child, “and then look at Jon’s face.”

He looks between Arya and Jon, who was now sat in the kitchen with some of his friends not on the  team. He notices their long faces and dark eyes. And before Arya bleached her hair, it was a similar shade to Jon’s. 

Gendry slides a hand over his face. “I thought that your brother went to KLU,” he groans. 

Arya shakes her head with a smile. “My brothers didn’t like that I didn’t wear hockey shit to their games because it didn’t support them, so I started wearing hockey shit to their games. Surprisingly, only Theon didn’t like it. Jon and Robb just told me that I was a smartass for wearing another team’s hoodie.”

Gendry fears that his eyes might pop out of his skull. “Theon and Robb are your brothers, too?” 

Arya laughs. “Yeah. Do you feel betrayed? Blindsided? Turned out from the secrecy of us?” She teases.

“I… I don’t know,” he admits. He thinks about all of the things Theon and Robb have said about Arya not knowing that they were talking about her in the past three weeks. He decides to ignore the brothers of hers that he doesn’t like. “I thought Jon was cheating on Daenerys.”

Arya shakes her head. “Jon’s not like that at all.”

Gendry gives her a small nod. “I didn’t think he was, but I didn’t really know him well enough to know for sure, to be honest.”

“Clearly. Jon is always talking about Daenerys. He would never hurt her.”

Gendry shrugs. “I don’t really hang out with the guys on the hockey team,” he admits. “I hang out with Jon the most, but I couldn’t tell you anything about him. We usually just talk about our matches.”

“When he was in high school, he refused to listen to anything except ‘The Night’s Watch: Castle Black remastered 2011.’” 

“That’s oddly specific,” Gendry says. Arya shrugs. 

“That should give you something to talk about next time you two hang out.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t mention you, then?” Gendry teases. 

Arya shakes her head so violently Gendry thinks it’s a wonder that she doesn’t give herself whiplash. 

* * *

“M’lady.”

“Are you trying to get punched? Is that what this is?” Arya says snarkily, without even turning around to look at him.

“ _Arya._ ” She turns her head just a little and bites back a smile. She takes a drink from her cup and faces him. 

“I think I just saw Robb in the living room if you want to find a bathroom to hide in,” she teases with a wide grin.

"I feel like I should take you on a proper date, instead of fucking you in another bathroom."

Arya’s grin drops a little. “You don’t know anything about me, nor I you.”

“Okay, _Jane Austen_ , that’s why people go on dates. It’s to get to know one another.” 

“Do you even know who Jane Austen is?”

Gendry shrugs. “She wrote _Pride and Prejudice._ Anyway, I’d like to take you on a proper date.”

Arya raises her eyebrows at him. “Are you mocking me?”

“You just asked me if I knew who Jane Austen was, and yet you think _I’m_ making fun of you?” 

She rolls her eyes and gives him a small smile. 

"How about we wait and see on a date?” She asks. Gendry tries not to roll his eyes. It took him an entire week to convince himself to ask her, and she didn’t even consider it.

She slips her finger into the waistband of Gendry’s jeans. Gendry grabs her wrist.

"Can we at least go somewhere one of us lives?"

"My dorm mate's home, so we can’t go back to my place,” she says. 

“My roommate might be home, but my apartment has like doors and walls and stuff,” he says. She smiles at him and nods. 

* * *

Arya slumps forward and rests her head on his shoulder. She presses a soft kiss to his neck and Gendry smiles. He pushes a chunk of her still-blonde hair behind her ear. It’s hot with her still lying on top of him, but he doesn’t want to push her off. He starts to roll to his side to at least attempt to cool down, but Arya unhooks her leg from her hip and rolls to her back next to him before he can even turn. His chest heaves a little still and Arya pulls his sheet up to her shoulders. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, but when he turns to look at Arya, she’s just staring at him. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he starts.

“That’s never a good sign,” she teases. Gendry rolls his eyes at her.

“Theon, Robb, and Jon are all your brothers, but I’m still not sure which last name is yours.”

Arya stares at him, almost like she’s studying him. “Why does it matter?”

“Because you know what my last name is. It’s only fair that we’re on an equal playing field.”

“Who says I cared enough to look at your jersey?”

Gendry grins. “You sound very defensive for someone who doesn’t care. So which is it? Snow, Greyjoy, or Stark?”

“Are you trying to stalk me, Gendry _Waters_?” He smiles at his last name.

“I’m trying to get to know you.” Arya shrugs. He doesn’t want to ask her to go on a date with him again, since her rejection an hour ago had stung a little even though he didn’t want to admit that. Maybe if he got to know her like she wanted, she would ask him. Or, at the very least, agree to go on a date with him the next time he asks. “Then tell me something else,” he tries. “Tell me about your hopes and dreams,” he mumbles and Arya lets out a quiet laugh. 

“Just go to sleep,” she whispers and Gendry does. 

When he wakes up the next morning, she’s already left.

* * *

“Your hair’s pink now, m’lady,” he says.  

“Don’t call me that,” Arya bristles. “And _really_? I didn’t notice,” she fakes a gasp. 

The gasps she makes in her dorm after she lets him drive her home later that night sound so much better. 

* * *

Gendry tries to change quickly after he finishes his post practice shower, but as he searches for his sleeves, he drops his shirt. "Fuck," he sighs, picking his shirt up. He can’t pull it over his head fast enough and like he expected, he feels a hand clasp his neck. Robb grins at him, and asks the dreaded question. "Gendry, what are those marks on your back?"

Gendry laughs awkwardly, and hastily pulls his shirt on, realizing too late now that he's put it on inside out. "I don't kiss and tell," he says, grabbing his gym bag out of his locker. 

"Looks like you were doing more than kissing,” Theon cuts in with a smirk. Even Grey Worm smiles slyly. 

"Is it the same nameless girl?" Robb asks. 

"I don’t want to give you details and I don't think she's the type of girl that would appreciate me telling you the details, anyway,” Gendry grumbles. Just because he knows that Theon and Robb are Arya’s brothers, that doesn’t mean that he has to be nice to them now.

"Well, Theon, you know what they say. She’s a lady in the streets,” Robb grins devilishly. 

"But a freak in the sheets!" Theon shouts. 

Gendry gives them a pained smile before leaving the locker room. _God, what dicks._

He tries to avoid slamming his locker door, but still rushes out of the room as fast as possible. He has to remind himself that he can’t kill Arya’s brothers just because they unknowingly made sexual jokes about her. He doesn’t like it at all, but he is not about to admit to anyone that he actually likes Arya. She’s been very clear since the start that she isn’t interested in starting a relationship. Gendry starts to untangle his earbuds for the walk home, but he hears footsteps running from behind him. Gendry glances back and sees Jon trying to catch up to him. 

“I—” he starts. “I know about you and…” he gestures his hands towards Gendry. "Look, Gendry. I'm a little conflicted. The scratches on your back," Jon grimaces, like bringing them up pains him. Gendry wishes that something would strike him dead to stop from having this conversation with Arya's older brother. "I don't want them to be from Arya because she's my little sister. _But_ in a horrible, twisted way, I do want them to be from her because it means you aren't an absolute trash guy that's wasting her time by messing around with other girls." Jon takes a step forward and Gendry had no choice but to walk backwards into the wall. "Arya is the best person I know. If you hurt her, I will fucking murder you."

Gendry bites his tongue to keep from laughing. Jon has a nice idea, but Gendry could easily fend off Jon. He’s the goalie after all. He can take a hit from the puck, but Gendry doubts he could take a hit from him. 

"I wasn't planning on hurting her,” he insists, humoring Jon’s menacing warning.

"Good."

* * *

Arya hollows her cheeks out before darting her tongue out from her mouth to swirl it around the tip of the straw while staring Gendry down. 

“Jesus Christ, Arya,” he finally groans, turning his head away, not able to watch her eyefuck him while they’re in public any longer to save himself some humiliation. She sets her cup down and grins. 

“I win.”

“There’s nothing to win,” he insists. “We aren’t in a competition. You’re just being evil.”

Arya’s smile grows. “So I win.”

Gendry rolls his eyes at her. “Fine. You win. What do you want?”

Arya sets her chin in one of her palms and looks up at him through her eyelashes. “To go to your apartment.”

Gendry reaches for his keys in his pocket before she’s even finished speaking. She grins once more and watches him stand. “And suck your cock.”

Gendry clenches his jaw. “Please don’t say that.”

“Why?” She gives him her innocent wide-eyed look. “I thought you liked—”

Gendry reaches for her hand and pulls her up. “Not when we’re surrounded by tons of other people, not to mention that Theon and Robb are probably around here somewhere, and I still have to be alert enough to drive somewhere else,” he grumbles. He wishes Arya would wipe her stupid smirk off of her face. She knew exactly what the affect on him would be. He squeezes her hand too tightly when she leans up to his ear and whispers it again. 

* * *

 “There’s a hickey on your stomach,” Theon notices. 

Gendry moans and covers his face. Of course there would be. 

“That’s always a good sign,” Robb laughs. “Did she give you hea—”

“Jesus, Robb, Theon, shut the fuck up!” Jon shouts. Gendry turns to look at Jon who’s bright red and fuming. “It’s _Arya_! He’s doi—” Jon grimaces and sits down. “Arya. Oh, God. I think I’m gonna be sick,” he sighs. “She’s our little sister.”

“Well… she is nineteen,” Theon says with a shrug, obviously unbothered. 

Robb gapes at Jon. “Arya?”

Gendry gives him the slightest nod of confirmation. 

Robb sits down, too and pales. “I—I kind of want to die.” Gendry hesitates, not sure if he should just leave or if he should try to fix this mess. Robb looks up at him and shakes his head. “Put your fucking shirt on. I don’t wanna see _that_ ,” he points to the red mark and Gendry swiftly pulls his clean shirt on.

“I’m...sorry?” he asks, more than says.

Robb gapes at him. “Sorry? You’re _sorry_?” Gendry realizes now that he should’ve just left. “She’s my baby sister and you… you’ve been—” Gendry grimaces. “And I’ve been joking about it!” Robb turns to Theon. “And _you_ called her a ‘freak in the sheets!’” Theon holds his palms up in defense. 

“From your prompting! And how was I supposed to know?” Theon shrills. 

Gendry closes his locker door slowly and leaves the locker room as quickly as he can while Theon and Robb argue. He makes it out to the stands and searches out Arya. She might have already left for the party, but, miraculously, he finds her standing outside of the women’s bathroom with her friend Shireen. 

“Arya,” Gendry calls. She turns to look at him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. Listen,”  he starts, trying to figure out how he should tell Arya that all of her older brothers know about them now. Arya raises her eyebrows at him and Shireen looks at her watch. 

“What?”

“We should skip the party,” he says. 

“Why?”

“Because your brothers are gonna be there tonight and Jon just told Robb and Theon about us and I don’t want to deal with that,” he admits.

“Why would he do that?” Gendry starts to blush and glances at Shireen. “She’s fine,” Arya assures. “She’s not gonna care.”

“You gave me a hickey on my stomach after you…” Arya covers her laugh with her hand and Shireen blushes as bright at Gendry. “And I don’t want to have to associate that good memory with your brothers,” he says through his clenched teeth. 

Arya nods and turns to Shireen. “So, I’m gonna skip the party tonight.”

Shireen’s face has cooled down a little, and Gendry wishes he could say the same thing about himself. “Alright, I’ll see you later, then. I was supposed to meet up with Lyanna when I got there, anyway,” she says. 

Arya winks at Shireen and Shireen’s blush returns. Gendry isn’t sure what the blush is for this time, but he thinks that if he spends more time outside of the arena with a pink-haired and easily spotted Arya, and Robb and Theon catch up to him, he won’t be long for this world. 

* * *

"Is this is a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Gendry asks. He still hadn’t asked her on another date since his first rejection. He was too stubborn for that.

"You asked me here, so you have to decide."

"I want it to be a date," he says.

"Okay, then it's a date. If this is a date will you buy my dinner and then shag me in your truck later?"

Gendry splutters on his Coke. "In my truck? _Arya_. That's _illegal_."

"Not while you're driving, stupid."

"Public nudity is still _illegal_ ," he whispers. 

"Park somewhere that's not suspicious, then. And it’s not like we’re safe to go to either of our places tonight now that you’ve gone and sicced my brothers on you.”

Gendry chuckles and tilts his head at her. He looks up to make sure that nobody’s too close to them before he leans across the table.

"I know a place,” he admits and Arya grins. 

* * *

“Have you brought other girls here before?” Arya asks and Gendry nearly drops the lid of his toolbox on his head. 

“No!”

Arya tilts her head at him. “Are you sure?”

“No. I’ve never brought anyone here before. My friend mentioned this place to me.” 

Arya gives him a smirk and Gendry finally pulls out the dropcloth he kept in his truck box. 

“So we’ve got a few options,” he starts. “We can lay this down even though it’s dusty as hell, or we can just lay straight on the truck bed and hope we don’t freeze to it. Or, we can do it in the truck, which is gonna be super cramped, but at least it’ll be warm.”

“Or we can do it on the ground,” she adds. 

“That’s pretty...exposed.”

Arya makes a show of looking around the small patch of woods where the truck is parked. “Do you see anybody else around?” Gendry hesitates. She sighs and grabs one edge of the dropcloth. “I’m not scared of a little dust,” she says. “I’m also not scared of the ground, but if you’re stressed it might make you perform poorly,” she teases. 

“Piss off,” Gendry grumbles. He’s not scared of the ground. His pride shouldn’t be as valuable to him as not getting caught and not getting put on the sex offender registry, but he pulls the dropcloth away from Arya to put it back in his truck box anyway and steps forward, making Arya take a step back from the truck. Gendry sits down on the ground and reaches for Arya’s wrist to gently tug on it. She smiles and sits down to straddle him. “I’m not scared of the ground, either,” he argues and leans forward to kiss her.

* * *

“That wasn’t as romantic as it usually is in the movies,” Gendry groans and zips his jeans back up. “My nuts are freezing.” 

Arya laughs and pulls her legs under her sweater. “Weak,” she teases.

Gendry grins at her and finally sits back up. His back would probably kill him tomorrow from laying on the crooked ground, but it was definitely worth it. “We should come up here again,” he says. Arya raises her eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said you were freezing?”

Gendry shrugs and leans closer to her. “You were loud, though.”

Arya shoves his shoulder and pushes him onto his back again. “No roommates,” she says. “And you liked that, huh?”

Gendry furrows his eyebrows at her. “Uh, _yeah_ ,” he says incredulously. Arya smirks at him. She moves into a kneel next to him. 

“I bet I can make you be louder,” she says and runs her hand down his stomach and rests it on the front of his jeans. 

“Really?” Arya grinds her palm down and Gendry shuts his eyes.  “I think if you keep that up you might thaw them out,” he says, trying to keep his voice even. 

* * *

He pulls up in front of her dorm building. “I have to say that our first date went well,” he tells her. Arya nods. 

“I agree. That wasn’t the first time I had sex on a first date, but it was the first time that I came on a first date,” she pauses. “Twice.”

  
Gendry cocks his head and grimaces. “I don’t know that I needed to hear that.”

Arya smirks at him. “It doesn’t make you feel at least a little proud?” she teases. 

Gendry lets out a small laugh. He leans over to kiss her and she unbuckles her seatbelt. Arya smiles against his kiss, but pulls away. “I have to get inside or Shireen might have a conniption from me disturbing her after midnight,” she teases. She slaps a note onto the dashboard and gets out of his truck. Gendry waits until she makes it to the door to look at the note that she had written out sometime during or even before their date. Gendry smiles at that realization. 

**Arya**

**Stark**

Gendry grins to himself and watches her walk into her building, trying not to memorize the phone number she left him, too. 


End file.
